Gentle Melodies
by SheDrinksGreenTea
Summary: [ONESHOT] Who knew that she would fall in love with not only his music, but with him as well? [Demyx&Larxene]


**Ge**_n_tle **M**_el**o**_d_i_**e_s_**

_A/n: Here I am again, my first time making a story with an impossible pairing, lol. So anyways...enjoy!_

* * *

Larxene was walking around the are known as 'Proof of Existence', in other words, she was in her room, bored. She wanted something exciting or cool to happen, anything! "When do I get to go out?" Larxene muttered to herself. Organization members weren't allowed to go out unless it was 'special' business. Unable to leave, Larxene walked out of her room and and other parts of the castle until she arrived in the Hall of Empty Melodies. The reason it was empty was because Demyx, the musician, rarely played there, making it a quiet, big room. "Where could that idiot be?" she asked herself. She called Demyx an idiot because she thought he was an immature guy who just plays music and does nothing serious. But she never actually heard him play, but she thought he played awfully.

"Arrgh! There's nothing to do!" she shouted. Sitting on the floor, sulking, she heard some music coming from outside. _"Who could that be?" _she thought as she got up and walked towards the exit.

Outside, she followed the music until it led her to Memory Scyscraper. "Where's it coming from?" she asked. She looked around and found out no one was there. She then looked up, and to her surprise, saw Demyx playing his sitar without a care in the world. Around him, his dancer nobodies were, of course, dancing to his peaceful music. Larxene's eyes widened, she never heard music like that! Well, she did, but nothing calm and beautiful as his! Wanting to hear more, Larxene warped to the top of the tower and stood behind him, just so Demyx wouldn't see her. _"Who knew that he had talent?" _she thought to herself, smiling.

Somehow, the music got to her and she started swaying her arms, moving her body, and before she knew it, she was...dancing. She twirled around, swaying her arms, closing her eyes, and doing whatever she wanted without a care in the world. The dancer nobodies noticed her after a while, and soon circled around her and danced too. Demyx, who didn't notice, opened his eyes and found out his nobodies were gone! _"What the-?" _he thought as he turned around. His eyes widened in shock because...Larxene was dancing! And she says she hates dancing and music. To amuse him more, Demyx contined to play his sitar and watch Larxene dance. He was trying to hold back his laughter, but unfortunatly, Larxene heard some snickering and stopped, turned around, and saw Demyx with a grin. Her face turned red instantly.

"What are you laughing at?" She demanded.

"Nothin', nothin'," he replied, holding back his laughter. "I just thought you hated music and dancing."

"Well-I-uh," she was caught red handed, she just had to follow that melody!

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." He said to calm her down.

Larxene turned away to hide her blush, she didn't want to hear what he would say about her blushing! "Promise?" she mumbled.

"Yeah."

Larxene sighed. What was she going to do now? With a snap of his fingers, all the dancer nobodies were gone. Demyx got up from his seat and went up close to Larxene, still red, and stared at her.

"What?" she asked annoyingly.

"...nothing," he replied.

Larxene turned red more. Wait a sec, _why_ was she blushing? THIS was the immature guy in the WHOLE Organization. Even ROXAS acted more mature then him, at times. Still, she didn't know why. She quickly covered her face with her hands to make her stop.

"Hey Larxene, why are you red?" Demyx asked in confusion.

"I-I'm not!" she shouted. as she turned away. Demyx just laughed, which only annoyed her.

"What are you laughing at!" she shouted once again.

"Your blushing!" he replied between laughs. Larxene, angrily, warped away to the top of the castle, The Altar of Naught. Demyx, just for fun, followed her.

* * *

"Will you leave me alone?" Larxene shouted in anger.

"Not until you tell me why you were behind me dancing and red!" he replied.

Larxene massaged her forehead, what kind of situation did she get herself into? With a sigh, she replied: "The only reason I was dancing...was because of you music!"

Demyx grinned, "And you say I play like a a nail being scratched on a chalkboard. But that doesn't explain why you were red."

"I...don't know why I was!" she replied.

Demyx grinned...again, "_Ohh_...you don't know?"

"What are you getting at?" Larxene asked annoyingly.

"Just a thought," he replied casually. Larxene sighed.

"Did you like my music though?" he asked. Larxene nodded shyly.

"Great! Now I don't have to go somewhere else to play!" he said happily, "Someone in the Organization actually like my music! Wait till I tell the others!"

"What!" Larxene shouted surprisingly.

Before she could stop him, Demyx warped away into diffrent rooms of the castle. Larxene followed.

After what seemed like forever, she caught up to him by wrapping her arms behind his waist, panting.

"What's your problem?" he asked.

"You...said...you...wouldn't tell...anyone...!" she replied between pants.

"Aww...that sucks," he said sadly as he tapped the side of his head with his index finger.

After a while...

"Uhh Larxene, why are you still holding on to me? I ain't telling anyone," he said.

Larxene quickly pulled away and stood as still as a statue.

Demyx spun around and faced Larxene, eye to eye. His face was directly in front and a blush appeared on her face. _"Stop blushing, Larxene!" _she told herself. Demyx was staring into her eyes, as she was to him. It happened so fast, but then Larxene felt his lips on hers. He was kissing her! Larxene slowly found herself doing the same until...

"Oh. My. God..." said a voice. The two pulled away and saw Roxas, wide eyed Roxas, staring at them.

"Roxas...it's not what you think!" Larxene reasoned.

"AXEL! YOU GOTTA HEAR THIS!" Roxas then opened a portal and ran through it, Larxene and Demyx tried to follow, but they didn't know where he went.

Silence was between them.

"What happened?" Demyx asked.

"I-I don't know," Larxene replied shyly.

Silence.

"You know...if you wanna hear me play again, I always play on top of the Memory Skyscraper place..." he said shyly.

"So...I guess that's where I'll hear you..."she said shyly. Demyx nodded and he warped away. Larxene rubbed her arm, wondering what happened, she then felt something in her chest, where her 'heart' was. What was this feeling that she 'felt?' She always thought Nobodies never had hearts, therefore, no emotion. But for once, she felt...love.

Shaking her head feircely, for she had more important matters to attend to. So with a loud voice, she yelled, "ROXAS! I"M GONNA KILL YOU!"

* * *

_A/n: I love Demyx and Larxene, lol. Anyways, review please : )_


End file.
